neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets NG: CHAPTER 0
It was three years ago when the North War ended. Aingeru was punished by the Northern King of Thunder, Thor, because of triggering a war against Asgard. The punishment was a hex over his bracelet, he can't use his bracelet for 3 years. The 3 years passed and Aingeru should be able to use his bracelet again.. CHAPTER 0: A Fallen Angel starts a New Generation. The Control of the Chaos Orb. Story ... but he disappeared. John and Alex were asking where he can be and remembering that his hex should be broken soon. They decided to go to visit Ainhoa, she may know where he is. Ainhoa was living now in Megalopole City, a giant city, quite far of Lacal City. She was living with Elena. She was waiting for Aingeru. She didn't know where he was, maybe he was traveling. After three years of relax and out of fights were necessary for them. But they both had the feeling that this relax was going to go soon, very soon... (John rings the door) John: hey, anyone here? (Ainhoa goes to the door. She opens it and changes her face) Ainhoa: O-Oh, John... What do you do here? Oh, and Alex is here too. Hey Alex!! John & Alex: O hey Ainhoa! (Elena reaches the door) Elena: Oh, you two. Hello! (John and Alex come into the house and they sit at the sofa) What do you want? John: We're looking for Aingeru. I hoped he was here, isn't he? Ainhoa: No, he isn't. We have thought he was with you for a time... Alex: Oh, sorry... Where could he go...? Elena: Alright, look. You can stay for a days here. Tomorrow we will visit the inauguration of a new company here, in Megalopole City. Do you want to come? Alex: OK, I guess, it may be interesting. They rested all the night in Ainhoa's house and the next day, they went to a garden, in front of a new big building. There were lots of people there and by chance, Tucker was there. Ainhoa, John, Elena and Alex went near him to see the presentation. It was almost 12:00 and people was getting impatient. When the clock sounded, a well-dressed young man appeared and started to talk about his company. "Welcome everyone to this fantastic event! The birth of this energy company is one of the things that makes me feel proud... this company was created to find some clean energy sources and our scientists discovered a stone that can create giant tons of energy. This stone called the Chaos Orb has the ability of creating magnetic areas that can create electric energy... ''-Ainhoa was surprised, she hadn't hear about this stone, but the most surprising thing was the bracelet that his shirt was slowly showing- ''... Finally, I would thank you that you had heard me and I hope you like this idea" People started going their home and Ainhoa asked Elena to accompany her and ask some things to the man. Alex, Tucker and John joined her too. Ainhoa arrived to him and started to ask him some things about this energy, this stone and how it will work, but finally she asked him... Ainhoa: Where did you find the bracelet that you have in your arm? It's pretty becautiful The Man: Oh, madame, it's just a gift... Ainhoa: Oh ok, can we do a visit to the building? The man: If you want... The man takes the Golden Bracelets into the building, Ainhoa was sure of what she was looking for. There was lots of office rooms and reunion rooms, so Ainhoa asked where the Chaos Orb was. The president of the company drove them to the room where the stone is. It was a really big room, with a glass in the middle and behind this glass, the stone. The president left them to see the building. And Ainhoa stayed watching the stone. It was like she had seen it before but she doesn't remember when. Suddenly, a guy with half face covered by a green hood and also a green cape. But she found something else on him, the Green Bracelet. Ainhoa: Aingeru? Green Bracelet: Aingeru? No... It's impossible. The reason why I have this bracelet is not because of him... Ainhoa: And why do you have his bracelet? Who are you? Green Bracelet: My name is Ager and I have it because it's mine. Ainhoa: NO!!! YOU LIE!!! It's Aingeru's. Where is him?!?!?!? Ager: Oh, where is Aingeru? He, he... Funny story. Ainhoa: Stop playing with me and tell me where he is and what you did to him!! Ager: Are you sure that you want to know it? Ainhoa: Yes, TELL ME!! Ager: I killed him... TO BE CONTINUED... Characters *Alex (debut) *John (debut) *Ainhoa *Elena *Tucker (debut) *Aingeru (commented) *Ager (debut) Category:Series Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Series Category:Chapters Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Written by Alange